1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to pallets and the moving of pallets. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for engaging a center stringer of pallets so that force applied to the apparatus would pull the pallet in the direction of the force applied.
2. General Background
In the movement of pallets of the type having a plurality of board members nailed to the upper and lower sides of the stringers, when the pallet is loaded with cargo, the pallet must be lifted by means of, for example, fork lifts, in order to move the cargo from one location to another. However, oftentimes the pallet of cargo is placed in the confines of, for example, a truck or the like, and due to the confinement of space the pallet is unable to be moved through lifting, and therefore must be slid along the bed of the truck. Therefore, it is required that there be a means attachable to the pallet in order to slide the pallet along the bed of the truck, this attachment means being a very secure attachment point due to the excessive weight of a loaded pallet.
There are known in the art devices known as "Pallet Pulling Devices", which are utilized in the grasping and moving of loaded pallets. One particular device, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,786 entitled "Pallet Puller", relates to a pallet puller apparatus having a first fixed jaw and a movable jaw which moves in opposition to the first jaw, each of the jaws secured to a center cross bar, with the hinge point of the movable jaw substantially in the center of the jaw. There is provided on the first end of the jaw a plate having a plurality of teeth, so that when a stringer or the like is placed between the jaws, and the movable jaw is moved relative to the stationary jaw, the stringer is grasped between the teeth, and is supposed to be pulled in the direction of the applied force. In order to move the movable jaw, there is provided on the second end of the jaws a spreader, which has a curved slot in it, with a pin which moves in the slot as the spreader is moved towards the force. The slot forces the second end of the movable jaw to move outward thus imparting inward, or opposite, movement in the direction of the teeth, toward the second, stationary jaw. When force is applied, the movable jaw is moved inward due to the pull of the spreader member.
There is a shortcoming to this particular device in view of the fact that (a) the jaw member, being a movable jaw, can only hinge to a point at the end of the curved slots, and therefore no force can be applied beyond a certain point; and (b) the teeth of the jaws extend a substantial length beyond the wall of the jaws, and therefore tend to engage the pallet to a point that may rip up the wood of the pallet, and therefore not to carry through its intended purpose.